Bambietta Basterbine
Bambietta Basterbine is a female member of the Wandenreich in Bleach. She is one of the elite soldiers ranked E (The Explosion) among the Stern Ritter. Appearance Bambietta is a youthful-looking woman who wears the traditional Quincy uniform consisting of a white suit with a matching coat draped around her shoulders. She has long black hair and wears an officer's cap. As with most female Quincy, she wears a miniskirt instead of trousers with boots that almost reach her knees. Personality As befittig her powers, Bambietta has an explosive personality. She loves violence and carnage and reacts with girlish glee whenever she gains the upper hand in a battle. Plot - The Thousand Year Blood War Arc She first appeared massacring soldiers of the Soul Society before being temporally stopped by 7th division captain Sajin Komamura prior stealing his Bankai. After Yhwach and his companion defeated the newly arrived Ichigo Kurosaki, she returns along with the rest of the forces to return to the Quincy palace hidden in the shadows of Soul Society. After the sudden announcement of Uryu Ishida succeeding their leader, she proceeded to invite a soldier to fornicate with. When she's done, she kills him. Her comrades Meninas, Candice, Giselle and Liltotto each complian about how she always kills the good-looking ones. During the second invasion of Soul Society, Bambietta finds that the Bankai she stole from Komamura has been returned to its rightful owner. She fights Komamura, who is assisted by 5th division captain Shinji Hirako and his lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Bambieta manages to defeat both Shinji and Momo by unleashing her full power, but Komamura is more durable than that. Komamura is able to unleash his Bankai's hidden potential and manages to wound Bambietta, at the cost of his own physical form. Bambietta survives, but is met by her comrades, who decide to take charge, which terrifies Bambietta. The next time Bambietta is seen, she is a reanimated corpse being controlled by her partner Giselle Gewelle. She acts as Giselle's bodyguard and shows signs that she's conscious throughout the whole ordeal. Giselle beats Bambietta for speaking up and she cowers in fright, showing how the hierarchy has changed. When Giselle sends Bambietta to fight 12th division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his assistant/daughter Nemu, they find that Bambietta's powers have been deflected. Bambietta's body is used as a shield to escape the explosions. Powers Bambietta has all the powers of a typical Quincy, along with a Wandenreich medallion for sealing Bankai and a sword for close-quarters combat. *'Blut Vene' - The standard Quincy defence. By pumping reiatsu through her veins, Bambietta can harden the top layer of her skin to be able to block attacks, amongst other things. *'The Explosion:' Bambietta can cause objects to explode by hitting them with energy bullets. *'Quincy Vollstandig:' Like all Quincy, Bambietta can unleash her full power in the form of Quincy Vollstandig. Category:Female Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Zombies Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Karma Houdini